(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a sense resistor short-circuit determiner, a switch control circuit including the same, and a power supply including the switch control circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A switch current flowing to a power switch that controls operation of a power supply can be sensed using a sense resistor. The switch current flows to the sense resistor and thus a sense voltage is generated. A PWM controller controls switching operation of the power switch using the sense voltage.
However, when the sense resistor is short-circuited, no sense voltage is generated and thus an on-time of the power switch may be controlled to be the maximum. Then, the power supply may be abnormally operated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.